Shut up! I'm going to pay you!
by Miko 56
Summary: Sherry's payment of the 50 dollar debt to Jake after the C-virus outbreak
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Well I couldn't continue my stories so I decided to make short stories of characters available of Lemony goodness.**

**Well, Ladies and Gentlemen I present...First time to be not a from the 'strange couples list' its...**

**Jake and Sherry from Resident Evil 6!**

* * *

Jake thought of Sherry, it was now eight months after that incident, he smiled and then grounded up the cigarette. "I wish supergirl's here at least it ain't a little boring" Jake said as he stared around the room, he was now at an apartment in New York, Jake could have wished for something better but since he declined the payment of Sherry, he was now on the verge of returning as a soldier of fortune or follow Leon's advice of joining the secret service.

Sighing miserably, Jake stared at the window taking another stick of cigarette at his pack. As he stared at the window, there was a knock, it startled Jake as he straightened up to meet his late night visitor.

"Wait up!" Jake said, as he thought about it, he had no friends in this country, well if he count out Leon and Sherry, he would be probably the most infamous guy in the world, with a gun in hand, Jake slowly opened the door and it revealed Sherry, she wore a sweater, tight jeans and had a scarf hanging around her neck.

"Hey Jake" Sherry said, with a smile in her face, Jake couldn't say a word but he had enough time to make one single sentence.

"Oh hey supergirl what are you doing here?" Sherry smiled at him and then began to kiss Jake.

"Of course you should know Jake! I came here to pay you..." Jake could have wished that she brought something like a suitcase full of money. His eyes are searching around Sherry's body as he removed her scarf searching for any injections in her body, finding none he finally surrendered by pulling Sherry close to him "oh! Jake you don't have to get excited!" she said as she removed his jacket and then toss it at the floor.

"Damn! Leon's going to kill me!" Jake said as he carried Sherry out of the Living room and then to the Bedroom.

Kisses are exchanged, clothes are thrown around as nothing was left except for their underwear, Jake had a collection of scars aside from his face where as Sherry revealed one perfect body, all of it was perfect except for a scar on her knee.

"Where did you get this?" Jake as Sherry sighed and then stopped undoing his boxers.

"I was a kid back then..." Sherry started as she stared at Jake's eyes, she looked at her wounds and then smiled to herself. "I was running around our house and then I tripped, I cried back then but my mother took me to the kitchen and then created my favorite cinnamon roll, it was so delicious" Sherry smiled as she remembered a distant memory and then looked at Jake.

"Oh well..." Jake began, Sherry charged at him and then started to stroke at his organ, Jake wasn't like the other mercenaries from his group, while everyone of them are busy fucking sluts from the country he put his time sending money to his sick mother so everything that he felt right now was more first time instincts rather than experienced, he looked at Sherry and then wondered, was she experience or was she the same as him.

"Don't worry Jake this is my first time" Sherry whispered on his ear, she unhook her bra then pulled off her underwear, they first started with simple kisses and teases then went for a thrust, Sherry close her eyes shut as she felt pain and then pleasure, Jake apologized but when he caught Sherry's stare, he knew he shouldn't spoil the fun.

"Jake!" Sherry moaned as Jake began to push it deeper inside her, she clutched the sheets of his bed as she was being plowed by Jake, it started with gentle thrust and then as they felt ecstasy was near they both locked each others with a kiss.

After relishing the moment, Jake looked at Sherry who smiled.

"Pillow talk?" she asked as Jake thought about it and then put a hand on her cheek.

"Why not?" he said as he kissed her, the night was truly long.

And this is how Sherry paid Jake.

* * *

**Author's note: Entrance exams, they're a problem but still I couldn't help but work hard since I couldn't pursue my dreams any further if I don't go to college but still I can write that's all what matters, right?**

**Anyway...Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko56**

**P.S. I'm back! SUCKERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: cuteness overload, been trying to play the chapter 5 of Resident Evil but it seems my brother doesn't allow me to finish the Jake campaign Damn!**

**Well anyway this shall be a quick follow through of the Sherry and Jake story!**

* * *

"I never thought that you'll pay me big time supergirl" Jake said as he began to finger those beautiful blonde locks, Sherry looked at him with a smirk.

"I'm worth more than 50 dollars Jake and I'm supposed to ask you for some change" Jake gulped maybe he shouldn't have brought the subject, Sherry seeing the tense figure of Jake smiled and then decided to snuggle closer to him.

"First you'll have to take me on five dates and on the fifth date you'll propose to me and we'll have some steamy hot sex after that and of course I'll marry you so you don't have to be so nervous! Second I want five kids any gender will do just prepare their names and Third I want you to love me and don't look on any other women!" Sherry felt herself getting closer to Jake who was now smiling at her.

"Well of course I can only do the third part though and I'm not sure about the first and second" Jake said as Sherry sighed.

"So why don't you take Leon's offer of a job?" Jake stared at her completely shocked, "I asked Leon if he could fix some papers for you so its a no problem situatio-!" Jake hugged her and then started to kiss her passionately.

"Well I'll do my best!" Jake said as Sherry sighed and then return his kiss and then for the second time, they tried to share another time of bliss.

"Jake?" Sherry pushed him away, Jake looked at her, a little worried she noticed it and then smiled "just don't overdo it okay?" she asked as Jake looked at her straight in the eyes and then promised.

"Of course I wont overdo it!" Jake said as he began to put himself above, then the night was rich with the sounds of passion.

* * *

**Author's note: well this shall be the end of this fanfic well as always...**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


End file.
